onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species
One of the many things One Piece is known for are the intriguing and strange animals that inhabit the world. Species in the One Piece world are classified as: * Type A Creatures: Big Friendly * Type B Creatures: Small Friendly * Type C Creatures: Big Savage * Type D Creatures: Small Savage Global Den Den Mushi These are the odd "phone snails" that are used throughout the series. In the english versions, they are called Transponder Snails. They come in a variety of colors and shapes and have multiple functions. The snails act as a number of devices including: rotary phones, fax machines (Which in the 4Kids version is implied to be their rear end as Nezumi says "I'll send you a picture, sorry (Talking to his snail), turn around"), and cellular wrist watch devices. Den Den Mushi are able to communicate through radio waves. This is proven when Smoker catches a conversation between Sanji and Mr. 0 on his Black Den Den Mushi. When they are used, the snails speak in sync with the caller's voice, as well as sometimes imitating the facial expressions of the caller. When not in use, the Den Den Mushi are usually inert, either sleeping or in a dazed state. They first appeared in Chapter 94 and Episode 43. Other types of Den Den Mushi include: * Black Den Den Mushi * Baby Den Den Mushi * Golden Den Den Mushi * Silver Den Den Mushi * Surveillance Den Den Mushi * Visual Den Den Mushi * White Den Den Mushi Sea King Sea Kings are fearsome sea creatures which are generally much larger than normal sea creatures. They are found in great numbers along the Calm Belt around the Grand Line, although in rare occasions they can be found in other places throughout the world. The size of the sea kings are huge as it shows in the picture to the right, even the Straw Hat pirates' Going Merry, which is on the nose of the black and white Sea King, is hardly even visible. Some of these same Sea Kings make another appearance when stopping Noah. It is not known if these are the same Sea Kings seen at the entrance to the Grand Line, but they do bare a striking resemblance. Sea Kings make trade and travel difficult for anyone trying to cross the water where they are found. Cases have arisen where some islands in the Grand Line close to the edge of the Calm belt have ended up getting almost completely cut off from the rest of the world. In Water 7 and its surrounding islands, this led to the eventual creation of the Sea Train as a means to travel safely to and from each of its surrounding islands. Sea Kings are serpent-like in appearance however they vary from one Sea King to another in exact appearance along with their size. Only the strongest of ships or captains can take on a Sea King. Most other creatures in the ocean fear the Sea Kings and confrontation with one by all but a few humans is inadvisable. Many characters such as Franky see the act of killing one a sign of strength and achievement. The Sea Kings are type C creatures. They first appeared in Chapter 1 and Episode 4. News Coo are medium-sized gulls that deliver newspapers and wanted posters around the world. They wear hats to signify their employment and carry bags over their shoulders, just like a paperboy and a small bag that hangs on the neck to collect money from anyone that purchased the newspaper. They are the main source of news and information for people across the globe. News Coo normally perch around the ship's mast or fly through until they are called to deliver the news. According to Gloriosa, they do not deliver newspapers to the Calm Belt. It's also apparently possible to deliver private letters through them, but that requires prior negotiation first. The first News Coo appeared delivering a newspaper to Nami. Panda Shark are sharks that bear black, panda-like markings around their eyes and across their bodies, as well as relatively flat teeth and rounded, dolphin-like snouts. Despite this, they are still aggressive predators; one attacked Yosaku somewhere on the open sea, and stubbornly latched onto his lower body for a considerable period, even after they'd both crashed headfirst into the Baratie. On the other hand, Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll indicates these creatures are more conscientious - and more intelligent in general - than standard sharks. After Hatchan saves one from a stray fishhook, he gratefully gives Hatchan a shank of meat from his own den (shown to contain a working refrigerator, a working lamp, and even a pinup calendar). Its birthday is said to be August 29. In One Piece: Unlimited Adventure and Unlimited Cruise, the player can fish for panda sharks, which can be cooked by Sanji. Sea Beast Sea Beasts are large sea creatures similar to Sea Kings but differ in that they resemble surface mammals, like cows, cats, lions, rhinos, gorillas, elephants and many more. Some are Type A Creatures: Big Friendly, but some can be very ferocious or be trained to act violent. Wild Boars Wild Boars are large violent pigs common throughout the world. They are larger than their real world counterparts and have some unique variants, like striped boars from an island in the New World that can run on air, Sea Boars, the Senbon Yari of Merveille and Crocodile-Boar hybrids from Zou. Wild Boars can be found in East Blue (Dawn Island), the Grand Line (Jaya), the Calm Belt (Amazon Lily) and even in the New World (Green Bit and Wano Country). Lola from Thriller Bark was a zombie boar. Tigers Several species of Tigers have been seen in many locations, including East Blue and on several islands across the Grand Line. The majority of them were several times the size of a normal one. There could be found in the Goa Kingdom in the East Blue; in Little Garden in Paradise; Rusukaina on the Calm Belt and the Wano Country in the New World. There was also a tiger skin rug found in Karakuri Island, as well as a large breed of six-legged tiger found in Merveille. West Blue Island Whales are the largest whale species in the One Piece world. They resemble the real world sperm whales and come from West Blue. They are highly intelligent, as seen with Laboon being able to understand complex human dialogues between several people, as well as reading their body language. The Straw Hats were able to freely swim amongst them, showing that Island Whales are mellow and not hostile towards other creatures. Being social creatures, they normally swim together with other island whales in pods but may adopt another family (e.g., Laboon adopted a pirate ship as his pod and swam with them). The first that appeared was Laboon, in Chapter 102 and Episode 62. A large pod of island whales was seen right at the beginning in the New World. List of Animal Characters References Site Navigation ca:Espècies animals fr:Animaux it:Specie animali zh:航海王生物列表 ru:Виды животных pl:Gatunki zwierząt Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Animal Species Category:Lists